Alkeldema
by BookSessed
Summary: A dark secret. A forbidden soldier. World War 1 will never be the same again. Will the soulmates transcend all boundries, to find their love together, or perish? Rated T for violence and occasional language  it IS a war .


**I was sitting in class learning about WW1 and blanking out occasionally, thinking of NW, and this idea came to me. Yeah, I really shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't resist! (:**

**A HUGE thank you to lamia vampress for giving me this AWESOME name! You're amazing! (: It means field of blood, btw. **

**And Sportyno1, for support. (:**

**Most of them are British in this story as well, sorry for any confusion. (:**

**I do not own Night World, or anything to do with WW1. I wasn't even alive, so I really couldn't own it. XD**

Galen ambled along the road, sticking to the side as not to get run over by the few cars that were there. He had just been down the road to see his friends, and passed the entrance for the mines on the way. It always saddened him to see people as old as him, and sometimes younger, working so hard, but at the same time glad that he didn't have to do anything. His family were the Drache's, well known and _very_rich.

It was broad daylight, and he was passing through the market. All around him he could hear people bartering, and laughing. Some schoolgirls giggled when he passed them, and he gave them a gentlemanly smile and tipped his hat in their direction.

Someone stepped in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere and he skidded to a stop. "Excuse me!" Galen said, steadying himself as well as the girl.

The girl in front of him had long, wavy black hair down to her waist and a lean, athletic body. She was carrying a sack.

Galen knew what type of girl this was, and he felt sick. He tried to hurry away, but the girl blocked his way while giving him a once over.

She delicately plucked a white feather from the sack full of them, and tucked it into Galen's jacket pocket, for everyone to see. The marketplace froze when they saw what was happening, some in pity and some in malice. You made a lot of enemies if you were one of the wealthiest families out there, no matter how nice and polite you were.

"You are fit. You are failing your country. You are no better than the Germans." She said simply.

Galen flushed a furious red and shouted, "How dare you compare me to the Germans! I am Galen Drache, and I will fight for my country! I am _not_a coward."

The girl had disappeared, and Galen was left fuming by himself. Everyone stared and Galen walked away at a furious pace. It was decided: he would sign up for the army.

Keller felt good. That Drache man had been the fifth weakling she outed today, and that would be 5 more men doing their duty. They all made her sick, trying to weasel their way out of fighting for their country. Not this time. The glorious Britons would destroy the dastardly Germans, and its empire would become even bigger, where there is no place for cowards and plenty for people like her. She was on her way to meet her twin sister, Rashel. She was out in the village of Maidenhead, doing the same thing as her.

It started out by Rashel and Keller watching some teenage girls a few years older than them handing out some white feathers to various men. Everyone else seemed to understand what it meant, and most men watched them with contempt, while the girls watched them adoringly. They had always been confident girls, and one day, they walked up to one of the girls with blonde hair, and asked them what they were doing. She, her name was Hannah, replied with "Doing our service." She explained what they were doing and soon enough, both of them were handing out white feathers like there was no tomorrow.

Best job ever, Keller thought.

* * *

><p>Maggie held up the knife and watched it glitter and shine in the dim light as she twisted it in her hand. She wondered if it was sharp enough to do the job, and she touched her finger delicately to the tip of the blade. She felt a prick and watched in detached fascination as the blood in her finger welled up. She stuck in it her mouth and steadied herself.<p>

Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she reached up to let it loose. Her dark, silky hair that she loved so much was going to have to go. With no particular flourish, she tugged on her hair and swept the knife across it, cutting it all off. Painful, but necessary.

She swept up the hair on the floor and put it in the bin. Her hair was had ragged edges, the edges tickling her ears. It looked scruffy, but it would have to do. She looked at herself in the mirror, and tried to harden her expression, looking more masculine. She would definitely have to practice the man traits, but it would pass for now.

Walking out of her house silently, not saying goodbye to her mother or father knowing it would be too painful; she went to the registry office. There was a long queue, and many of them actually had white feathers on them.

She stepped into the queue and tried to look as manly as she could. She studied the other men, and picked up some of their traits instantly. She always had been a fast learner. Instead of saying yes, or nodding, they gave a funny sort of grunt, Maggie noted with surprise.

"Did you get a white feather from one of those whores?" A man beside her said. He had dark hair sweeping across his forehead that looked much better than Maggie's hastily cut mop.

"Uh, no. You?" Maggie said gruffly.

"Yes. Stupid bitch came up to me and caught me right in the middle of the road. Delos." Said the man, sticking his arm out.

She had not thought this through. "Mag. Pleasure to meet you." She said, gripping his hand in what she hoped was a firm grasp. He gave her an odd look but shuffled forward towards the stack of forms.

"That's an unusual name."

She gave a convincing grunt and stared ahead at the back of someone's head. This was going to be harder than she thought, but she could pull it off. She had to, for Miles' sake.

* * *

><p>Morgead kicked the ball and punched his fist in the air as it went sailing through the goal. He thought this was amazing! He was so glad that he signed up for the army, along with the people on his street, David and Ash. It was just as fun as the posters said it would be, playing games and living the dream.<p>

"Attention!" The lieutenant said. We all immediately stood up straight and marched to where he was standing. Some of them, including Morgead, were sloppy and confused, but they did their best trying to look sharp and not confused.

"Well, this is it lads." Lieutenant Descoudres said. "We are transporting you all to the front line. Say your prayers."

Morgead and David looked shocked. They thought that it would just be fun and games, and that someone else would be at the front line. And, wasn't the war supposed to be over soon? So why were they making them go there?

Nobody said anything. It was utter silence. It stayed like that for a very long while, until the train was leaving the station. Ash snapped out of it, and started waving wildly at his sisters, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade. Jade was crying and Kestrel looked proud and tougher than boots. The oldest sister looked graver than usual.

Morgead had no one to say bye to, or wave. He kept his face stony and impassive as Ash discreetly wiped his eyes, and David blubbered in the corner of the train cabin. It was unimpressive, and they all had to sit shoulder to shoulder on the dusty, dirty floor. In the middle was a huge load of cargo and tinned food.

They got there after a few days. They had taken an uneventful boat ride, and then rode on a train to Somme. **(A/N,****Those****of****you****who****don****'****t****know,****it****is****a****place****in****France.)**The land was muddy and uneven, and as far as he could see, it was barren land with random bits of barbed wire sticking up out of the ground, and old trenches that had been hastily covered with planks of wood. Morgead instantly wrinkled his nose when he stepped off the train. While he couldn't see the source of the smell, he recognized it instantly. Dead bodies. Dead bodies that could be him at any second.  
><em>Well,<em>_I__'__m__officially__a__soldier.__This__is__going__to__be__… __interesting._Morgead thought morbidly.

**That's the first chapter! I hope everyone likes it, and make sure you tell me what you want me to add in your reviews! If this story is liked, I will continue. If not, I probably will end up leaving it. (: **


End file.
